Deseo Pecaminoso
by Gabi Loxar
Summary: (Shizaya) Incubus, esas criaturas lujuriosas que vivían en Ikebukuro, así como sus hijos. Era algo que Shizuo sabía y, sin embargo, era tan sorprendente. Confundido, miró la mano que creía haber agarrado, la risa repentina llegó a sus oídos. "Ahaha ... ¡he terminado! Bien hecho Shizu-chan- Nunca me volverás a ver en tu jodidamente precioso Ikebukuro


**Titulo** : Deseo pecaminoso

 **Autor** : Shirohimesstories

 **Notas** **del Autor** **:**

Bienvenido a deseo pecaminoso ~! * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Hehe con todas estas oscuras historias de temática oscura que anhelo para algo más ligero jaja cx Bueno, por supuesto, habrá drama, pero no tan malo como en las otras historias x'D Y SMUT * 0 * Un montón de SMUT * 0 * * 0 * hohoho yes- xD

Advertencia: muchas escenas sexuales explícitas adelante C; xDDD Bueno, entonces, no te tendré que esperar mucho más xDD * 0 * xD

¡Disfruta ~!

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

 **Capítulo 1:** **ஜ** **Incubus- mitades** **ஜ**

 _ **-El punto de vista de Izaya. Mañana-**_

Fuertes golpes tronaron por el departamento.

Izaya se detuvo momentáneamente, sus dedos se movieron sobre el teclado mientras sus ojos rojizos y castaños se perdían en la puerta de la oficina. Una vez más, el golpe resonó, pero no se movió, sino que simplemente se concentró en su tarea nuevamente.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de su secretaria cabreada, levantándose de su silla, sus tacones sonando mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

"Podrías abrir la puerta tú mismo, al menos algunas veces, ¿sabes?" Murmuró molesta mientras giraba la manija de la puerta.

"¿Por qué siempre me haces esperar, Izaya-san ~?" era un hombre que había pronunciado estas palabras de inmediato cuando entró en la llamativa oficina. Parecía tener la misma edad que Izaya, aunque llevaba muchos accesorios de jactancia. Izaya no parecía querer siquiera prestar atención al invitado no bienvenido.

"No lo sé, podría ser porque odio tus agallas". El hombre sonrió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejando a Namie mirándolo extrañamente.

"¿Y usted es?" preguntó ella, bastante molesta por el hecho de que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ella.

"Ah, qué grosero de mí, soy amigo de Izaya. Aunque, no creo que sea bueno para ti saber más detalles". Un bufido escapó de sus labios.

"Bueno, ¿en qué clase de negocios oscuros podrías entrometerme que no se me permite saber?" ella levanto una ceja bastante entretenida por la falsa arrogancia del hombre. Con todos estos matones yakusa y cualquiera que va por el apartamento de Izaya una y otra vez dudaba de que él pudiera ser más peligroso que ellos.

"Namie, tienes el día libre".

La mujer parpadeó un poco sorprendida por las repentinas palabras de su jefe. Mientras que él no parecía estar prestando ninguna atención al tipo en la entrada en absoluto y simplemente seguía escribiendo a máquina, parecía que quería decir lo que decía.

"Vete a casa, apuesto a que te encantaría pasar un tiempo extra con Seiji, ¿no?" Izaya continuó así sin mirar a los dos. Ella frunció el ceño un poco aunque no se quejó mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio para recoger sus cosas.

Era bastante extraño que Izaya simplemente la dejara ir sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo, a pesar de que ella había llegado hace solo media hora, ciertamente no iba a entrometerse más, ¿y si cambiaba de opinión?

"Entonces, diviértete con tu cliente no tan bueno". Dicho esto, caminó hacia la puerta, sus talones golpeando contra el piso una vez más y unos segundos después de que la puerta se cerró, el único ruido que se escuchó en la oficina fue el sonido de teclas debajo de las puntas de los dedos de Izaya.

Todavía no parecía estar particularmente interesado en el tipo que entró en su apartamento, al menos hasta que el hombre se acercó al escritorio, deteniéndose frente a él, con una mano clavada en el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo y otra apoyada en el escritorio .

"Buena asistente que tienes allí". tarareó para llamar la atención del hombre.

"¿Lo crees? Supongo que nuestros gustos varían". El cuervo finalmente respondió y levantó la vista del teclado con una mirada dura. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? Nuestra cita es mañana". Por un segundo, el cuervo se limitó a mirar al tipo, el hombre mirando hacia atrás con una expresión dura, una que no pedía una respuesta pero que esperaba ser obedecida. Aunque después de un segundo su expresión cambió.

"Cita, qué manera tan extraña de decirlo", sonrió, casi riéndose de sus propias palabras mientras se retiraba del escritorio.

"¿Todavía estás enojado por lo que hice la última vez? ¿Hm?" El cuervo frunció el ceño evitando su mirada cuando volvió su atención a la pantalla de la computadora. Se abrieron varias ventanas de diferentes sitios web y un documento de palabra en el medio de todos.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, no me importa. Aunque ..." dio un paso atrás, acercándose a la puerta, con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mano persistente en el pomo de la puerta volvió una vez más, "¿Seguro que puedes soportar tanto tiempo? "Una desagradable sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y con eso se fue. Dejó a cierto informante para pausar escribir y mirar a la puerta cerrada.

 _ **-El punto de vista de ñana.-**_

Molesto. ¡Maldita sea, esa gente estúpida no podía dejarlo solo en la mañana! ¡No! ¡Simplemente tenían que montar sus bicicletas sin pensar y NO verlo cuando caminaba por las calles! Golpeándolo como ... oh sí, vamos ¡golpea a ese camarero con la ropa puesta! "¿Y si hubiera sido un niño, eh ?! ¿Quieren atropellar a un niño? "¡Gente así lo molestaba seriamente! El tipo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de intentar explicar por qué había estado cabalgando tan rápido y cómo no había visto a Shizuo, porque en el momento en que abrió su boca ya estaba siendo levantado en el aire, la primera palabra que quiso decir se extendío en el grito de un hombre adulto mientras volaba por la calle. Las personas que caminaban por la acera se volteaban para mirar a Shizuo, una madre está tirando de sus hijos más cerca y los que están cerca de Shizuo se escabullen rápidamente. Ya sabían que era más seguro no acercarse demasiado al rubio tan temprano en la mañana, pero ese hombre obviamente no sabía quién estaba caminando aquí todos los días para ponerse a trabajar. Aun molesto, Shizuo tiró la bicicleta que ahora estaba tirada en el piso sin su maestro en el pavimento. Solo una mañana le encantaría ir a trabajar sin que la gente ya lo moleste. Echa un vistazo a un reloj no muy lejos de él, se apresuró a subir sus pasos. También iba a llegar tarde. Realmente fue un maldito gran día. Sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios y lo extinguió en el suelo. Abrió la puerta de su pequeña oficina. "Buenos días", saludó como de costumbre. Tom ya estaba esperando allí, así como su jefe. "Ah, Shizuo, me preguntaba dónde estabas. ¿Te dormiste o algo así?" Fue el amigo de la infancia de Shizuo quien hizo la pregunta. Se encogió de hombros cuando se acercó. "Un motero estúpido decidió que haría un estacionamiento perfecto con su bicicleta", gruñó el rubio, molesto solo por el recuerdo. Tom parpadeó. "Ah ... ese pobre ciclista-" Cada día comenzó así. No es que sea atropellado por tipos al azar que montan sus bicicletas, no eso, pero siempre había alguien que lo molestaba. O era el cartero o algunos estúpidos niños vecinos que pensaban que no era tan fuerte como decía el rumor o que incluso Algunos matones lo esperaban justo por la mañana. Mientras inhalaba la relajante dosis de nicotina diaria, Shizuo siguió a Tom por la calle. En realidad, todo lo que siempre deseó fue la paz, pero no vio que iba a conseguir eso pronto. Y por supuesto, entonces estaba esta cierta pulga que simplemente aparecia todos los días, frunciendo el ceño al rubio volteo, ya está alcanzando ese hedor pésimo. Tom estaba hablando con otro de esos hombres inútiles que se prestaba dinero sin pagarlo nunca; estaba hablando de alguna historia sobre su abuela y cosas así, claro, como si alguien lo creyera. Pero Shizuo estaba interesado en algo completamente diferente de todos modos. "Volveré enseguida Tom-san", gruñó, alejándose de la casa mientras seguía el olor. "Ah, claro, no causes demasiado daño a la ciudad ... "las últimas palabras se desvanecieron un poco cuando Tanaka Tom vio a su amigo doblar una esquina. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se volvía hacia los hombres otra vez, un hombre que ya había estrujado - "Vamos -"

 _ **\- punto de vista de Izaya .-**_

"¡IZAYA!" rugiendo la bestia tronó por las calles: inocentes postes de luz, caminos, aceras e incluso edificios fueron arrancados por una señal de stop, manejada por nadie más que el propio Shizu-chan. Sin ningún esfuerzo, el ágil cuervo se liberó de cualquier situación peligrosa , evadiendo todos los proyectiles improvisados que fueron dirigidos a él con facilidad, lo que solo causó que la ira del bruto aumentara aún más. Señal después de que se arrojó la señal mientras el cuervo seguía esquivando, fue solo cuando un poste de luz lo echó de menos por unos pocos metros que hizo una pausa para negar con la cabeza en burla. "Shizu-chan, ¿incluso me estás apuntando?" Satisfecho, Izaya vio una vena en la frente de Shizu-chan, sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería. Uno, dos cuchillos le dejaron las manos mientras huía del monstruo. Shizu-chan se mantuvo corriendo hacia él a pesar de que traspasó sus preciosas ropas. Realmente ahora el bruto nunca se mantuvo fiel a sus palabras, afirmó odiar la violencia pero la usaba a diario, afirmó que la ropa que su hermano le regaló era preciosa, pero siguió desgarrándola en sus peleas sin siquiera esquivarla. -Ese bruto realmente era el epítome de las contradicciones. Al acechar a la bestia lo persiguió, dañando toda la ciudad hasta que Izaya decidió que era suficiente por hoy. Siempre pensó que era gracioso cómo Shizu-chan pensaba que podría atraparlo algún día cuando todo lo que necesitaba Izaya para desaparecer era caer a una esquina cuando el rubio se distraía arrancando un letrero o cegado por el polvo que se dio al chocar con lo que sea

-Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo. El rubio no estaba buscando por un segundo. Uno de esos matones se puso repentinamente en su camino, divagando acerca de cómo aparentemente arrojó su bicicleta, pero a pesar de que Shizuo no le prestó atención a ese tipo , los pocos segundos que se distrajo fueron suficientes para que levantara la vista y no pudiese ver más la pulga. Siempre fue así como se volvió loco. Siempre. Shizuo estaba furioso, sí, tan enojado que se escapó de nuevo- pero, por otro lado, no había esperado nada menos de la pulga. Así es como funcionaban las cosas, esa cucaracha simplemente se escabulló tarde o temprano. Molesto, se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo, lo encendió y se giró para caminar hacia Tom. Se había mantenido alejado bastante tiempo. Por lo general, sus peleas terminaban antes con otras personas involucrándose en la persecución y deteniéndolos, pero hoy fue uno de estos días que simplemente pasó persiguiendo esa estúpida pulga todo el día. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y su ropa ... ah ... Ahora que miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que los había desgarrado bastante. Debería haber evitado esas cuchillas después de todo. Y entonces su día continuó. Como siempre. Regresó con Tom, quien todavía estaba buscando al tipo que huyó, y luego se dijo que ya no lo encontraban. Si se escapó, se fue de la ciudad o simplemente se escondía en algún lado no era algo que ellos supieran. La culpabilidad acompañó a Shizuo de nuevo mientras caminaba por la calle de la que venía, las mismas personas que en la mañana tomaban distancia para él como el monstruo de Ikebukuro regresó a casa y nuevamente tuvo que pensar en esa estúpida sonrisa de burro jugando en los labios de una pulga. Fue solo cuando vio a cierto hermano menor que el ceño fruncido se relajó. "Kasuka," Ahí estaba, el ídolo Yuuhei Hanejima, justo en frente de la puerta de su apartamento. Expresión quedándose estoica como de costumbre, se alejó de la puerta. Obviamente había estado esperando el regreso de su hermano mayor. "¿Te importaría si entro?" el rubio negó con la cabeza rápidamente caminando, su estado de ánimo mejoró en solo unos segundos. Realmente, cuando su hermano estaba allí sentía que no tenía que preocuparse por su fuerza ni nada. Era casi como un tranquilizante para Shizuo. Tal vez su hermano pequeño lo sabía y es por eso que nunca mostró expresiones, pero eso era solo una idea que tenía. "Entonces, ¿cómo estás?" -preguntó una vez que entraron al apartamento. Se encogió un poco ante su propio desorden y se dio cuenta de que no había limpiado del todo antes de salir. Pero Kasuka ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. "Ruri es la otra pieza del rompecabezas". Shizuo parpadeó, tomándose un segundo antes de comprender, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "¿En serio? Eso es genial". Fue grandioso. Realmente lo era, Kasuka era una mitad. Su padre había sido un íncubo. Su madre era humana. Sí, no era broma. Era algo común en la sociedad en ese momento, y se temían. Era casi como si los degradaran a vampiros o algo igualmente malvado que los mataría por la noche. Para ser verdad se les dijo que la mayoría de los íncubos eran peligrosos, simplemente por placer, sin importar si era cierto o no. Su padre no era uno de esos tipos, pero hubieron demasiados casos de violación, demasiados casos de íncubos capturando mujeres u hombres en una habitación y usándolos para tener relaciones sexuales. El objetivo de las sociedades de hoy era matar a todos y cada uno de estos íncubos. Y luego hubo niños entre íncubos y humanos - mitades. Eran diferentes, y raros, muy raros. La mayoría ni siquiera vivió mucho tiempo. Mientras que los íncubos se alimentaban de energía sexual simple, las mitades no podían hacer eso. Necesitaban su propio tipo. Una mitad solo podía obtener energía para vivir en otras mitades. Kasuka era uno así. Cuando tenía 10 años comenzó, Shizuo todavía lo recordaba muy claramente. Estaban caminando a casa, como de costumbre, era antes de que comenzara la carrera de Kasuka como estrella de cine. Shizuo hablaba sobre unos matones que habían vuelto a querer luchar contra él y cómo él solo quería una maldita paz. Fue entonces cuando Kasuka comenzó a actuar raro.

 _ **Pasado. El punto de vista de Shizuo. -**_

"En serio. ¡Me cabrean! ¿No pueden simplemente dejarme en paz solo?" Furioso Shizuo pateó algunas piedras con sus pies mientras los dos caminaron a casa desde la escuela. Había esperado a Kasuka frente a la puerta de la escuela ya que su madre estaba preocupada por cualquier matón que se acercara a su hermano pequeño. Por supuesto que había esperado. Aunque, los matones no esperaron a su hermano, sino a él. Pequeñas y molestas ... Lo juro, si vuelven, los golpearé para siempre ... " A decir verdad, se escaparon justo después de que arrancó un letrero de la acera. "¿Kasuka?" Era normal que la morena no dijera nada mientras divagaba sobre cosas que le molestaban, pero mirándolo, algo parecía estar apagado. La ira de Shizuo se disipó mientras miraba más de cerca a su hermano. "¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido," murmuró, notando que parecía que había algo mal. Sin embargo, Kasuka solo negó con la cabeza. " Estoy bien, solo un poco de dolor de cabeza es todo ". El aún no rubio teñido canturreó, imaginando que había algo mal entonces, después de todo. "Vamos a llegar a casa para que mamá pueda verte ", sugirió Shizuo, tomando la mano de su hermano menor solo para sentir su mano ... ¿pasar por ella? Parpadeando Shizuo se dio vuelta pensando que se había perdido, pero notó algo extraño. Su mano estaba ... desvaneciéndose? Trató de agarrarlo pero su mano simplemente lo atravesó sin ninguna advertencia- "¿Qué ...?"

 _ **Presente. El punto de vista de Shizuo.**_

Fue solo entonces cuando Shizuo descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de su padre. Apareció casi en el mismo momento en que la mano de Shizuo atravesaba la de Kasuka, acercándose a ellos desde una esquina. Más tarde le dijeron a Shizuo que su padre los había estado observando por un tiempo, sabiendo que su hermano o incluso ambos podrían convertirse en una mitad. Simplemente era así: si un incubus o medio, no importaba cuál de ellos, no recibía ninguna energía durante más de una semana, entonces prácticamente solo desapareció. Él le contó sobre ello. Cómo Kasuka era una especie de incubus. Se lo llevó, diciendo que ya había encontrado a alguien en caso de esta situacion. Como niños, las mitades solo necesitaban besos pero finalmente necesitaban más. Era extraño pensar en eso, pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró, Shizuo no era así al menos ... En algunos niños ese gen continuó, el que necesitaba energía para no desaparecer, en algunos casos no lo hizo. Estaba contento de que no necesitara ese tipo de cosas, si lo hubiera hecho, terminaría lastimando a más personas de una manera que él nunca querría. Era lo que su padre llamaba la pieza de rompecabezas opuesta. No necesitaba sexo ni ninguna otra proximidad, pero era uno que podía dar ese tipo de cosas a otra mitad. No es que hubiera conocido a nadie excepto a su hermano, teniendo en cuenta lo raras que eran. Pero sí, estaba contento de que su padre ya tuviera a alguien para Kasuka. "Realmente es genial", masculló algo aliviado. Al ver que alguien que era mitad necesitaba tener sexo con otra persona constantemente, era casi imposible encontrarlo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que Kasuka sentía por esa chica, pero su forma de hablar sobre ella insinuaba que si él se preocupaba por alguien de esa manera, entonces era probablemente ella.

 _ **-El punto de vista de Izaya-**_

Izaya frunció el ceño desplomado en la cama. Ni siquiera era tarde, el sol todavía estaba en pie, pero ya sentía ese escalofriante ataque de cabeza. Ah ... eso es lo que obtuvo por esperar, ¿no? Intentando evitar lo inevitable. Sabía que estaba siendo arriesgado, pero hiciera lo que hiciera en su vida, ¿qué no era? Se sentía un poco estúpido por intentarlo y, sin embargo, no podía evitar seguir con eso. Odiaba lo que era y odiaba lo que le hacía hacer, en tantos aspectos que ni siquiera podía nombrarlos a todos. Maldijo a su padre. Demasiado a menudo lo hacía, maldiciéndole cada segundo que intentaba conciliar el sueño. Ese dolor de cabeza lo acompañaba, sabiendo lo que vendría mañana y lo inevitable que era. Y que no importaba cuánto lo intentara ... parecía que no podía evitar esta maldición.

1-1 ஜ 1- * 0 * - 1 ஜ 1-1-

Notas del autor: Continuará ~ xDDWell entonces, a pesar de que nada "pasó" * tos de tos * carbón * tos de tos * aún, espero que el primer capítulo te haya intrigado un poco xD Y para aquellos que son curiosos, SÍ, pronto habrá hard...

*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Notas de la traductora:

Bueno esperó que les guste esta historia, por si alguien se pregunta si pedí permiso para realizar esta traducción (lo hice), esta historia cuenta con 40 capítulos pero hasta ahora sólo están escritos 26 capítulos, soy nueva en esto así q mínimo actualizare un capítulo por semana o si tengo tiempo hasta dos capítulos.

Si quieren buscar esta historia les dejó el link de donde se encuentra: /works/4939321/chapters/11335597


End file.
